Yi Jung's Confession
by BoFAdmirer
Summary: Consider this as a prequel for Ga Eul's Fear. Enjoy reading!


_Ga Eul yang,_

_Surprised? I will be glad if you were. I like your round big eyes when you got surprised. If you think that I already left for Sweden then you are wrong. I am pretty sure that by the time this letter reach you, I'm still in Korea. But, I will leave soon. _

_Have you ever wonder whether or not I am excited about going to study in Sweden for four years? Yes, I am. I can't wait to learn to be a better potter. I can't wait to have my hand treated properly. Most of all, I can't wait to learn to be a better person for you. Yes, for you, Ga Eul yang. You, a nice and naïve Country Bumpkin, brought me, a cold-heart Casanova, back to the world of hope and love. You knocked the sense out of me and made me admit that I do believe in and yearn for a true love._

_The day I asked you out to the Namsan stairs to talk about us, I seriously considered to give our relationship a try. I wanted a chance for us to get to know each other better in a more appropriate way. Again, you surprised me by another lesson. I learned the real pain being rejected that day. Now I know very well how was it for you when I kept rejecting you. I'm sorry for that. I truly am. I wish you would know how much regret I feel right now after making you go through all the pains that I have both purposely and un-purposely brought to you. _

_That was why I wrote you this letter. I promise that in the next four years, I will study hard to be a better potter. I will learn to be a better person. I will not be a coward and run away this time. I will try to be a person like you, always giving out the best try. Four years later, I will still consider a chance to be in a serious relationship with you, if you let me. I will come home for you._

_All the excited of going to Sweden is nothing compared with knowing that you won't be by my side for the next four years. And that hurts. _

_I will miss you. A lot. _

_Yi Jung._

Ga Eul were almost reached her house when she spotted that familiar orange Lotus car parked in front of her door. Yi Jung was leaning on his car. He was smiling at her and had been watching her from afar.

Too surprised to walk, Ga Eul stopped on her track. She asked when she saw Yi Jung walked closer to her. His smile was still there and his eyes never left her.

"Sunbae, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at ShinHwa's Graduation party with Jan Di and your friends?"

"Jan Di ditched us to go to find Jun Pyo. There was no points for me staying there."

Nodding in understanding, Ga Eul murmured, "Oh,..."

"Ga Eul, I'm here to say goodbye. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Already?" Ga Eul asked in the most shocking tone.

Yi Jung sighed, "Yes."

No one spoke a word after that. Ga Eul was still on the process to register the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Yi Jung after tomorrow for four years. Yi Jung, on the hand, just stood there and was not sure what he should say next.

After a while, he decided to be the ice breaker.

"Ga Eul yang, did you get my letter?"

Remembering the letter, Ga Eul flushed a little. She lower her heard and nodded slowly. "Yeah!"

The conversation went to a short silent again after her answer. Yi Jung saw a little red mark on her cheek; he knew immediately that she was hiding her blushing. His eyes were still on hers. He couldn't get enough of looking at her. He loved that angelic face. Her pouted lips, her round big eyes, and her flushed cheeks were definitely something he would crave for in the next four years. To him, she was beautiful in her own way; no one could be compared with that.

Slowly, Ga Eul looked up. She catch Yi Jung's dearly look on her. She remembered how she fell in love with him in first place. It wasn't because of his handsome face or his sweet charming lines that made her head over heel in love with him. The one she loved was the real Yi Jung who saved her from the drunk snowboarder and the Yi Jung who unmasked his cool face, knee down in front of her and cried for his first love.

"Sunbae..."

"..."

"I will wait for you."

Yi Jung couldn't stand the distance between him and her any longer. He stepped one step closer to her; he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. Turned his head a little bit, Yi Jung kissed her soft hair and then he inhaled deeply the shampoo smell on it. He savored every moment of this, he loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He whisper her name unconsciously "Ga Eul yang."

"I will miss you very much, Ga Eul."

Of every second passed by, Ga Eul could feel his hold on her tighter. She, too, had her arms around his waist. She wanted the time to stand still at that moment. It broke her heart to think that he was going to leave tomorrow. Ga eul was not sure she was sad upon Yi Jung's leaving or she was happy because his confession to her through the letter and his initiation to hug her. She was overwhelmed. It was so emotional that she couldn't hold her tears anymore.

After a while, Yi Jung sensed that Ga Eul was actually crying on his shoulder. He felt that she was pressing her body as close as possible to him. He moved her hands up to cling on his shoulder and then said: "I will miss you too, Sunbae."

Pulled her out of his embrace gently. One of his hand still hold her from the back, the other was now resting on her cheek. Their eyes never left the other. He closed the distance again, only this time, their lips. The kiss was gentle but full of love, their first kiss. They both had closed their eyes since the moment their lips locked. The sensation of the touching kiss was so right that neither of them wanted to end the it.

Ga Eul didn't know how long Yi Jung's lips had been on her. She felt like the time really stopped this time for her to enjoy the moment. Her sense just came back to her when she felt like fainting because of running out of breath. She pulled herself slowly off his but she didn't get very far since his hold on her got even tighter. Their bodies still touch in most of the parts. Yi Jung let his forehead rest on her and breath in her air as if he needed that to live. After, he hugged her again. An satisfactory smile could be seen on his face. Buried his face again in her hair, his favorite escape, he couldn't help but let out a childish grin. He couldn't be happier. He was now sure that Ga Eul was his.

"Ga Eul ah," Softly called Yi Jung, "I love you."

Ga Eul took her arms off Yi Jung, she moved her body a little further from his, but was still hold in his arms. She used her hands to capture his face. She smiled her lovely smile at him. She tip toe to reach a higher spot, then, landed a light kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too, Yi Jung Sunbae."

She threw her hands over his neck and come back close to his body again. She whispered:

"Come home soon. I'm waiting for you."


End file.
